La excepción a la regla
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: No siempre diferente es mejor...Pero en mi caso, es lo unico. Cronicas de la vida "normal" de una semi vampira. Post Amanecer. En busca de mejor nombre y Summary
1. Familia

******Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje (al menos en este capitulo) me pertenece, escribo por simple placer y sin fines ni esperanza de lucro.

* * *

**"La excepción a la regla"**

**By:** GinnA Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap.1 "Familia"**

* * *

.

.

.

No podía creer el grado que habían alcanzado mis nervios, por fin, después de años de viajar por el mundo, estaba por regresar a Forks, junto a mi, Jacob no dejaba de mirar por la ventanilla del avión y sonreía conversando con mi madre sobre lo mucho que deseaba practicar salto de acantilado.

-¿Preparada?- Escuche la voz aterciopelada de mi padre que me miraba comprensivo y le dedique una sonrisa, nadie podía saber mejor que el lo que sentía, bueno, quizás el tío Jasper…

-Si, solo que, después de escuchar una y otra vez todo lo que les sucedió en este lugar, tengo mucha curiosidad por recorrer al fin el pueblo- Le conteste, aunque no era necesario nos hacia sentir normales hablar en voz alta.

-Todo irá de maravilla- Me comento mi madre y me recordó que aquí seríamos primas, después de mucho insistir por parte de mi abuelo Charlie, mis padres aceptaron regresar a Forks cuando yo hubiera dejado de crecer, de esa manera podría asistir a la escuela como lo habían hecho mis padres y llevar una vida relativamente normal, fingiríamos que yo era prima de mi madre y que venía de visita, era un poco fastidioso el tener que fingir un acento sureño, pero me prometieron que pronto podría dejar de hacerlo alegando que me había contagiado con el local.

-¿Por qué no puede ir a la Push conmigo?- Cuestiono Jacob fastidiado, a decir verdad yo tampoco entendía por qué no me lo permitían.

-Ya lo discutimos, aun con la situación de Nessie, el acuerdo con tu gente sigue- Repitió mi padre pacientemente y le dirigió una mirada no tan paciente a Jake- Tengo derecho de poder asistir a las juntas en la escuela de mi hija…

-Además quiero conocer el lugar donde mis padres se enamoraron…- Intervine yo conciliadora para evitar esa discusión otra vez.

Mi madre empezó a reír y entorno los ojos haciéndome reír a mí también, a veces mi padre y mi Jake podían ser de lo más estúpidos.

Cuando aterrizamos ya estaba totalmente calmada, y emocionada, Alice nos esperaba en su impresionante deportivo amarillo y el tío Jasper la abrazaba como si tratara de que ella no saliera disparada, por el modo en que daba brinquitos de alegría así podría suceder.

-¡Nessie! Las fotos no te hacen justicia… y que buen gusto cariño, lástima que no sea de familia- Aunque era un reproche lo soltó con tono cariñoso y mi madre para quien evidentemente era la indirecta dio una palmadita divertida a sus eternos jeans logrando que Alice me soltara para taclearla a ella.

-Bienvenido Edward- Expreso mi rubio tío extendiendo su mano hacia él, después repitió el procedimiento con Jacob y abrazo de forma algo tiesa a mi madre, a acepción de Alice y yo, las demostraciones de afecto no eran lo suyo. Cuando me saludo a mí, una inmensa sonrisa le inundo el rostro y de pronto todos estuvimos de mejor humor, Alice sonrió enternecida y le beso cuando Jasper me entrego una película como regalo de bienvenida, era "La bella y la bestia", en mis primeros años lo obligue a verla conmigo una y otra vez cuando él y Alice me cuidaban.

-Pensé que necesitabas una nueva, la anterior termino rayada de tanto verla- Me comento afectuosamente.

-Excelente, hace mucho que no la veo. – Le respondí realmente conmovida, mientras Jacob me miraba incrédulo, apenas en el viaje de Francia hacia América le hice repetir conmigo la parte musical al menos tres veces.

De camino a casa del abuelo Charlie, mi madre y mi padre se la pasaron riendo cual colegiales mientras se decían en susurros todas las cosas que habían pasado cuando era ella humana, Jacob hablaba con su hermana Rachel para avisarle que ya estaba en Forks y que estaría en la Push para el anochecer, ambos a regañadientes aceptamos la condición de mi padre de que el regresaría a su casa, una resolución que me parecía ridícula ya que durante todos esos años en el extranjero Jake siempre estuvo conmigo.

Ya verás la que monto Alice con Esme en la casa- Me confesó el tío Jasper mientras Alice le miraba molesta- Por favor cariño, como si se lo pudiera advertir Edward.

Yo sonreí y Alice se enfurruño dos segundos antes de que su rubio compañero usara sus poderes y la contentara.

-Tramposo- Musito ella con una sonrisita mientras Jasper me guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Papá!- Edward Cullen sonrió satisfecho cuando su joven (eternamente) esposa corrió a los brazos del jefe Swan y este intento levantarla inocentemente logrando que ahora todos estuvieran en urgencias por que se había lastimado la espalda.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento…- Musitaba Bella de cuando en cuando tristemente

Realmente no puedo creer el estado en que las cosas se encuentran ahora, mi abuela Esme y mamá con caras preocupadas, mi padre intentando consolar a mi madre, el tipo Jasper y Jacob intentando contener la risa y el abuelo Carlisle conversando con el abuelo Charlie quien risueño le decía a mi madre que todo estaba bien, que esas cosas solo le podían pasar a ellos mientras se comía la gelatina que era lo único comestible del hospital.

-Cariño, estas cosas pasan…- Le repetía mi padre por enésima vez a su consternada esposa.

-Pude haberlo matado Edward…- Respondió ella llena de culpa dejando claro que si pudiera lloraría.

-Estoy perfectamente Bells, solo me tomare estos maravillosos medicamentos, y todo irá sobre ruedas- La tranquilizo el abuelo con un tono ido que nos arranco una sonrisa a todos.- Además, es una excelente escusa para tener a la mano a mis enfermeras favoritas- musito con cariño tomando mi mano y la de mamá.

-Claro que si abuelo- Respondí yo y mi padre me sonrió orgulloso, mientras mamá se recostaba en las piernas del abuelo y seguía con su arrepentimiento.

-Venga, te llevare a la Push, Rachel muere de ganas de verte- Me comento Jacob animadamente y yo no pude esconder mi entusiasmo, tenía tres años sin visitar esa querida playa y a todos mis amigos de ahí. Miré suplicante a mis padres y ellos no tardaron en autorizarme la retirada no sin antes enfatizar que llevara el móvil encendido y que estuviera temprano para la cena.

Apenas los alejamos lo suficiente del hospital y Jacob se transformo en el lobo gigantesco que tan bien conocía, me empujo juguetón con su morro y yo me trepe rápidamente en su lomo para empezar el veloz recorrido a la reserva, en el camino se nos unieron los demás de la manada, Jake saltaba feliz con sus hermanos de clan y yo no podía evitar soltar risotadas de vez en cuando al ver como sendos animalotes se portaban como cachorritos.

Cuando arribamos a la residencia Black me baje de Jacob y corrí a saludar a Billy quien me recibió con un solemne apretón de manos, por su parte Rachel me abrazo como si fuéramos hermanas y me comento emocionada que llegábamos justo a tiempo para su boda con Paul, ante la mención de este acontecimiento Billy, Jacob y toda la manada a excepción de los comprometidos claro, entornaron los ojos fastidiados.

Renessme soltó su musical risa y le prometió a Rachel ayudarla con lo que necesitara mientras Paul la abrazaba posesivamente ajeno al parloteo de su prometida.

Fue emocionante volver a ver a la parte "peluda" de mi familia, como solíamos bromear Jacob y yo, para la hora de la cena nos despedimos, no sin antes prometer una excursión para el fin de semana siguiente a mi primera semana de clases.

Al llegar a la casa de mis abuelos Cullen el ambiente no podía ser más irreal, Alice sin duda se había lucido decorando todo de la forma más elegante y hermosa, las flores rosadas y delicadas lo cubrían todo, y sobre cada superficie libre estaban posadas delicadas velas en soportes de cristal, mi familia al completo incluido el abuelo Charlie con collarín adicional, nos esperaban muy bien vestidos, apenas entrar fui llevada a la habitación de soltero de papá donde me vestí obediente y me prepare para dar el primer salto al mundo real, fuera de mi particular pecera.

.

.

.

* * *

_Pues bueno, eh aquí mi primer fic de este fandom, aunque no soy gran fan de estos libros, me parece irresistible desarrollar este universo, espero no decepcionar a quien por error caiga por estos "lares"._

**_Ein kuss_**

**_Ginna_**


	2. Casa nueva, vida nueva

******Disclaimer**: Ningún Cullen o Quileute (al menos en este capitulo) me pertenece, escribo por simple placer y sin fines ni esperanza de lucro.

* * *

**"La excepción a la regla"**

**By**: GinnA Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap. 2 " Casa nueva, vida nueva..."**

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- No pude evitar preguntar, cuando baje a desayunar y me encontré a toda la familia sentada y embadurnándose la cara con una sustancia pegajosa.

-Buenos días cielo- Me recibió la abuela Esme alegremente mientras me colocaba diferentes platos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué hacen?-Insistí desconfiada por su actitud.

-Tomamos precauciones cariño- Respondió mi padre quien se divertía tomando algunos cabellos al azar del abuelo Carlisle y les ponía una especie de tintura blanca.

Al ver que no los seguía Alice me explico.

-Llevamos establecidos aquí más de diez años Nessie, es evidente que necesitamos… envejecer, así que cuando decidieron regresar, tome cursos de maquillaje para cine y pongo en práctica mi trabajo ahora, ya sabes, unas cuantas arruguitas para los abuelos, alguna canita por aquí, una peca por haya…-Cuando termino de decirlo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, el tío Jasper muy cooperador se había pintado muchísimas pecas en las manos y ahora procedía a hacerse patas de gallo con lo que era latex, por otra parte la tía Rosalie se negaba en redondo a ponerse ninguna arruga.

-Vaya, gracias familia, sé que es engorroso tomarse tantas molestias por mí, pero…¿no creen que están exagerando?- Como todos me miraron desconcertados explique- A ver, al Abuelo Carlisle lo acaban de ver en el hospital hace dos días, creo que les parecerá extraño que de la nada este lleno de canas, así que ¿Qué tal si nos limítanos a 10 canas por semana?- Mis padres, abuelos y tíos se miraron avergonzados y empezaron a hacer las modificaciones para ser más creíbles.

-Gracias cariño, creo que nos dejamos llevar.- Me comento mamá mientras se quitaba algunas arrugas.

-Está bien, fue divertido verlos así, quizá e nuestra próxima residencia realmente puedan hacerle de mis padres- Al decir esto vi como una luz brillo en papá, le gustaba la idea.

-Bueno, desayuna rápido cielo, ya casi es hora de ir al instituto.- Me apremio la tía Rosalie mientras ingresaba a la cocina para volver con un recipiente plástico que olía muy bien.- Te prepare unas crepas para el almuerzo, igual llevas dinero por si quieres comer algo mas…- Antes de que continuara su discurso maternal le agradecí con una sonrisa y ella avergonzada me acomodo los risos, Alice aprovecho para indicarme la ropa que quería que usara, y mamá inicio una pequeña discusión en la que decía que la seda era demasiado para el colegio, la discusión termino gracias al tío Jasper y yo anuncie que me pondría una camiseta y jeans, pero accedí a llevar el bolso elegido por Alice.

Cuando me dirigí hacia la puerta gire para ver a toda mi familia mirándome enternecidos, Alice me tomo un montón de fotografías y el tío Emmett abrazaba a la tía Rose mientras ella parecía sollozar aunque era imposible. Me despedí de todos con la mano y baje los escalones emocionada, al llegar totalmente al exterior me tope con Jake sonriéndome desde dos motocicletas estacionadas juntas, no eran nuevas pero se veían bien cuidadas, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a abrazarlo y él me recibió de esa forma tan natural que tiene.

-¿te gustan? – Me pregunto Jake esperanzado señalando las motos.

-Son geniales ¿de dónde las sacaste?- Le pregunte curiosa.

-Eran de Bella- Me contesto aun con la sonrisa- Hable con ella y aunque fue complicado en un principio convencerla, acordamos que sería un buen transporte para ti, después de todo tienes mucho mejor equilibrio que ella, y te rompes menos fácil.

-¡Me encantan! Exclame emocionada y lo volví a abrazar- ¡Gracias Má!- Grite sabiendo que toda la familia nos escuchaba.

-Ve con cuidado cariño- Respondieron mis padres al unisonó y sin mas subí a la moto siguiendo a Jacob por el sendero que nos llevaría al pueblo.

-A partir de aquí vas sola Nessie- Me explico Jake en un semáforo - Simplemente ve derecho, la escuela esta señalizada.

-Gracias, te veo más tarde con el abuelo Charlie- Le respondí un poco triste por tener que separarnos.

-No lo dudes- Me contesto guiñándome un ojo logrando con esto que mi corazón diera un pequeño vuelco. Cuando el semáforo cambio redirigió su moto y lo perdí de vista en segundos, yo me puse atenta otra vez y recorrí el sendero señalado, por poco y paso de largo, la escuela parecía mas bien un bloque de edificios campestres, estacione la moto y me encamine a las solitarias oficinas administrativas.

-Buenos días- Salude tímidamente a la secretaría que se encontraba sirviéndose una taza de café de forma distraída, me miro desconcertada unos instantes y después sonrió ligeramente.

-Perdona, te pareces mucho a una persona que estudio aquí- Me explico pensativa.

-Bella Swan- Le conteste sonriendo- Es prima mía, mis padres decidieron viajar un poco y acepte su invitación de venir a Forks con ella y Edward a terminar el instituto- Mientras escuchaba mi explicación la joven mujer parecía hacer cuentas mentales.

-Vaya… así que regresaron a Forks- Murmuro

- Así es, algún día tenía que acabar la luna de miel ¿no? –Le conteste con una sonrisa cómplice que ella respondió un poco más confiada.

-Pues bienvenida….¿Renessme?- Mientras leía mi nombre en los papeles de inscripción no pude evitar "agradecerle" a mi madre y su singular gusto por los nombres una vez más.- Que nombre tan interesante…Renesmee Carlie Masen…- Repitió en voz alta la secretaria frunciendo ligeramente la frente y rascando su rubia cabellera.

-Que te digo… Locura post parto- Le comente bromeando y ella sonrió- Puedes llamarme Nessie, es menos complicado.

-Claro, bienvenida a Forks Nessie, aquí tienes tú horario y tú croquis de la escuela, por favor, que todos tus profesores te firmen este formulario de asistencia. – Me indico entregándome los papeles antes mencionados.

-Nos vemos- Me despedí con la mano abandonando la oficina y sintiendo un ligero hormigueo en las manos de la emoción, nunca había asistido a la escuela, y aunque todos mis tíos insistían en que no era para nada tan genial como yo pensaba, me moría por vivirlo personalmente.

En el tiempo que pase en la oficina la escuela se fue llenando de gente, así que al salir me tope con un mar de adolescentes emocionados por el reencuentro post vacaciones, mientras camine siguiendo el mapa pude sentir las miradas puestas en mi, mamá tenía razón, era difícil mezclarse en un ambiente tan controlado. Al llegar al aula señalada ingrese y fascinada colgué mi chaqueta en la percha junto a la puerta, el profesor ya esperaba adentro y recibió sorprendido mi pase, me indico donde sentar y obedecí nerviosa. Lamentablemente me toco en la primera fila, así que podía sentir todas las miradas en mi nuca.

-bienvenida, soy Tina- se presento una chica algo bajita y regordeta sentada a mi lado.

-Gracias, soy Nessie- Le conteste agradecida, y ella me hiso una seña que significaba "hablamos luego" cuando el profesor nos miro amenazador.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Nessie? –Me pregunto Tina al abandonar el salón y encaminarnos a la siguiente clase.

-Mis padres se fueron de segunda luna de miel, así que vine a terminar la escuela con mi prima Bella y su familia política- Le conteste con el discurso aprendido que habíamos preparado.

-¿Isabella Swan? – Me cuestiono sorprendida- Ya decía yo que te había visto antes, se parecen bastante- Me comento Tina y sonrió pícaramente- ¿de casualidad tu "primito" Edward no te consiguió un Cullen a ti también?

No pude evitar reírme imaginando a papá buscándome novio

-No… es bastante sobreprotector- Le respondí aun riendo.

-¿Pero tienes algún novio olvidado en…?-Me interrogo una vez mas

-Texas, vengo de Texas, y no, no deje a nadie con el corazón roto- Le conteste jovial y ella me respondió igual.

-Pues con tu pinta eso cambiara…- Por alguna extraña razón su afirmación me tomo en curva y me puse nerviosa, aunque aparentara tener más de diecisiete, la realidad es que solo llevaba existiendo seis años y medio, y en todo ese tiempo lo había pasado con mi familia y Jacob, así que no había tenido ocasión en pensar en echarme un novio.

Tina interpreto mi silencio como timidez y me sonrió de forma confidente. Cuando llegamos a nuestra próxima clase las miradas eran aun más evidentes sobre mí, entregue mi hoja al profesor de turno y este me dijo que me sentara donde gustara, así que acompañe a Tina a su banca y juntas pasamos el resto de la clase de trigonometría pasado apuntes de la pizarra y conversando en voz baja sobre nuestros principales gustos.

Durante el almuerzo un grupo de chicos se nos acercaron y pidieron sentarse con nosotras, Tina parecía incomoda pero accedió.

-Yo soy Keniv- Se presento un chico bastante atractivo con rasgos orientales- El es Jason y el Samwel.

-Sam…- Lo corrigió el aludido, un chico alto y un poco desgarbado con cara de niño. Kevin y Jason que resulto ser musculoso y un tanto tosco rieron burlonamente ante el enfado de su amigo.

-Soy Nessie- Les conteste sin saber que pensar realmente, fuera de mi familia había tratado con poco humanos. Y con ningún adolescente.

-¿Qué te trae a Forks Nessie? – me pregunto Jason con una voz que supongo considera seductora.

-Viene a vivir con mi prima Bella- le conteste secamente

-¿Es la que se caso con el menor de los Cullen?- Pregunto Sam tímidamente y yo le asentí con una sonrisa, de los tres era el que me agradaba mas.

-Y dime… ¿es verdad que fue porque estaba embarazada?- Me pregunto Kevin y su tono me resulto molesto.

-No tienen ningún bebé- Le conteste fastidiada, la verdad es que aunque yo era su hija, ciertamente no fui el motivo de su boda, pero eso no es algo que ellos pudieran saber, o que yo quisiera contarles a decir verdad.

-Bueno, es que fue raro que apenas graduarse se amarraran así…-Insistió Kevin, logrando crisparme los nervios.

-No todos hacen las cosas por obligación Donald…- Replico Tina logrando que a Kevin se le pusieran las orejas rojas y la mirara enfadado.

-Fue un placer conocerte Nessie- Exclamo Sam conciliador y arrastro torpemente a sus amigos de la mesa.

-Tendrás que perdonar a Kevin Donald Nessie, su hermana se caso embarazada hace dos años y fue la comidilla de todo Forks, supongo que busca a quien pasarle la bolita- Me comento mi nueva amiga y yo asentí quitándole importancia.-¡Vaya! Pero que bien huele tu almuerzo…- Exclamo Tina admirativa ante las crepas de la tía Rosalie.

-Podemos compartir si gustas- Le invite mientras extendía el recipiente hacia ella, con timidez desprendió un pedazo de crepa y se lo metió a la boca con deleite- Si te parece bien puedes venir a casa el fin de semana a dormir y hacemos crepas. –Después de haber dicho aquello me arrepentí, quizás las pijamadas se reservaban para amigas más cercanas.

-¡Me encantaría! –Respondió Tina emocionada borrando toda duda de mi y juntas terminamos el almuerzo compartiendo mis crepas y sus emparedados de jamón y queso.

Al finalizar las clases caminamos juntas al estacionamiento donde se quedo con los ojos como platos al ver mi moto, esto me preocupo, quizás la moto no fue tan buena idea.

-Sé que es algo vieja….- Intente excusarme avergonzada.

-No, es solo que, tú te vez tan delicada… es raro verte sobre ese armatoste- Me explico mi amiga sonriendo- Es como ver un motorista sobre un triciclo rosa con canastilla…

-Soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco- Le respondí riendo aliviada y la acompañe hasta su viejo zuru para después despedirnos.

De camino a casa del abuelo la gente me veía desconcertada, quizá si resaltaba demasiado una joven con mi complexión sobre una motocicleta de este tipo, pero bueno si habían coexistido con una familia de vampiros por nueve años, ya se acostumbrarían a esto.

-¡Nessie!- al llegar a la antigua casa de mamá lo primero que escuche fue el grito aterrado de mi abuelo, lo mire sorprendida seguí su vista hasta la moto, entorne los ojos con cariño y corrí a abrazarlo.

-no te preocupes abuelo, no es peligroso para mi- Intente razonar con el pero su cara me decía que no estaba teniendo éxito, increíble, podía aceptar que yo creciera en siete años lo de veinte, pero no que anduviera en moto.

-Hablare con tu madre… ¿Cómo se le ocurre?- Siguió quejándose el mientras caminábamos hacia la casa.

Al entrar mamá y papá nos miraban divertidos.

-Charlie, créeme, nada le pasara en el improbable caso de que se caiga- Le explico mi padre de forma conciliadora, mi madre un poco menos madura le echo la culpa a Jacob, logrando con esto que cuando llego a comer el abuelo se volcara sobre él con reclamos, la discusión termino cuando todos acordaron en que yo usaría un casco, rodilleras y coderas, me sentí realmente estúpida con eso, pero accedí para calmar al abuelo.

-Ya pasare yo a comprarlas mañana después de la escuela- anuncie por temor a que el abuelo me sorprendiera con una armadura blindada. Y con eso dimos por terminada la discusión, al llegar la hora de la cena acompañe a Jacob a la reserva y salimos a cenar a la playa con Rachel y Paul.

-Creo que es hora de llevarte a casa- Exclamo Jake bostezando perezosamente mientras se estiraba, después de cenar habíamos nadado un poco y nos encontrábamos tirados en la orilla.

-Sí, de seguro me están esperando para el interrogatorio de rigor- Le conteste sonriente y me levante de un salto, extendí mi mano para ayudarlo, por simple cortesía ya que él no lo necesitaba, tomo mi mano y cuando se levanto las dejamos sujetas por unos segundos más de lo necesario, volví a sentir esa sacudida en el estomago y me alegre de que Jake parecía demasiado dormido para notar nada.

-¡Nos vemos el domingo Nessie!- Me recordó Rachel de nuestro viaje a Seattle para buscarle un vestido de novia.

-Claro- respondí yo y enseguida eche a correr detrás de Jacob que me esperaba ya transformado en lobo.

Al llegar a casa de los abuelos todos estaban sonrientes viendo videos míos en la pantalla de la sala, Mamá y Rosalie soltaban frases cursis mientras Esme abrazada al abuelo miraban a sus "hijos" compartir tiempo familiar.

-¿y Alice? –pregunte desconcertada de no verla ahí. Un ruido en la parte de arriba me respondió las dudas, subí y me tope con el tío Jasper armando dos camas individuales de hierro forjado en el que era el estudio del abuelo. -¿Qué haces?- Pregunte asombrada.

-Vi que traerías a tu amiga el sábado, así que pensé ambientar todo para su noche de chicas- Respondió Alice alegre mientras el tío Jasper acomodaba todo obedientemente.

-¿Pero y las cosas del abuelo?- Insistí preocupada.

-Tranquila, Esme le preparo una nueva oficina en la nueva ala de la casa que va a construir, Carlisle encantado te cedió esta habitación.

Suspire resignada, en esta familia nada se hacía a medias, deje a mi tía divertirse a gusto y me uní al resto para contarles con lujo de detalles, imágenes incluidas como estuvo me primer día.

-Ese Kevin me parece un idiota…- Gruño Jacob ante la diversión de mamá, la abuela y la tia Rose.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Jacob- Musito mi padre y el tío Emmett asintió añadiendo que él se encargaba.

-no sean tontos…- Exclamo mamá y yo estuve de acuerdo con ella, aunque una parte de mi se emociono por esas reacciones.- A mí el que me preocuparía es Sam…-explico y se retiro.

Ante lo ultimo dicho por mi madre, la cara de mi padre, tío y Jake, se quedo congelada, me voltearon a ver sorprendidos, y a mí no quedo de otra más que levantarme y escapar a dormir a la cabaña de mis padres, antes de que el interrogatorio continuara, ¿Quién diría que es tan complicado adaptarse a nuevas aguas?

.

.

.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí por hoy ¿Someone? _

**_Ein kuss_**

**_Ginna_**


	3. ¿De tal palo tal astilla?

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje conocido me pertenece, yo simplemente los manipulo para que me ovedescan y entretengan... No, no gano dinero con ello, vale, ni siquiera revews... U_U

* * *

**"La excepción a la regla"**

**By: Ginna Isabella Ryddle**

* * *

**3.-¿De tal palo tal astilla?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Nessie!- Recién estacione la moto escuche a Tina llamándome, gire sonriente y camine hacia ella que ejecutaba una singular carrera hacia mí.

-¿Qué tal?- Salude y algo cohibida recibí su rápido beso en mi mejilla, había visto a muchos humanos saludarse así, pero en mi familia éramos mas de abrazos.

Tina se quedo mirándome extrañada y pregunto preocupada si me sentía bien, tenia algo de fiebre según ella, me entraron los nervios un poco y le comente que no era nada, en mi familia teníamos un raro control de temperatura corporal, esto pareció calmarla y avanzamos conversando hacia la clase de biología.

El profesor nos repartió los formularios de trabajo y yo emocionada me puse a repasar la teoría genética, el abuela Carlisle había tenido grandes conversaciones con mi padre al respecto, intento descifrar misterios como mi existencia por ejemplo. Al terminar la clase caminamos hacia el gimnasio, estaba un poco nerviosa, como no solía interactuar con humanos cotidianamente, mi control de mi fuerza y rapidez excepcional era bastante torpe, generalmente solo debía controlar mi caminar y el tomar objetos, pero nunca había realizado ejercicio midiendo mis habilidades.

-demonios… olvide nos medias de deporte-Escuche como Tina se quejaba y removía en su valija.

-Toma estas, Alice me metió un par de repuesto- Le comente extendiéndole el par extra, de seguro mi _tía_ lo había previsto.

-¡Gracias! Qué suerte- Respondió mi amiga y desempaco las calcetas, yo por mi parte le sonreí y seguí cambiándome de ropa, podía sentir las miradas de envidia por parte de mis compañeras de instituto, no las culpaba, después de todo, yo se podía decir que hacia trampa por ser hija de un vampiro, estaba diseñada para ser hermosa.

-Vale, ¿lista?- Me pregunto Tina acomodando su rizado cabello rubio en una especie de coleta alta.

-Vamos- Respondí y salimos de los vestidores, apenas puse un pie en la cancha y todos los chicos se me quedaron viendo de una forma que me puso incomoda, por instinto trate de bajar mi short deportivo un poco y cubrir mas mis piernas, me pregunto si mis tías tuvieron que pasar por algo así cuando fingían ser estudiantes, seguro que sí.

-Ignóralos Nessie, por ahora sus hormonas los dominan- Me susurro mi amiga y yo le sonreí, trate de ignorar la sensación y me concentre en controlar mis habilidades, tuve mas éxito del previsto y quede como una deportista promedio, decidí afiliarme al equipo de atletismo que era en el que podía ser más yo misma sin dañar a nadie, y al finalizar la clase me dirigí a las duchas para arreglarme y seguir con mi nueva rutina escolar.

-No creas que no te vi zorra- Me termine de quitar el shampoo de los ojos y sorprendida me tope con una guapa chica pelirroja mirándome despectiva desde afuera de la regadero.

-¿Perdona?- Cuestione desconcertada y un poco a la defensiva.

-Que te mantengas lejos de Nathan- Me advirtió la chica y tarde un momento en entender a que se refería, durante la clase nos colocaron en parejas para practicar tiros a la canasta, a mi toco con Nathan Rice, un chico bastante guapo, pero que de hecho, fue de los pocos que me miro a la cara y no a las piernas, el único contacto que tuvimos fue un "choca esos cinco" cuando quedamos primeros en anotaciones.

-Solo participamos en el ejercicio- Le respondí y me tape con mi toalla- No tengo intención de meterme en su relación. La pelirroja me miro desafiante pero se quito de la entrada, con lo que aproveche para salir de la ducha y caminar a donde estaba colocada mi maleta, Tina me esperaba sentada desenredando su cabello distraídamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Me pregunto al verme llegar, supongo que mi cara me delato.

-Una chica, pelirroja, me amenazo por estar en equipo con Nathan Rice durante el entrenamiento- Le respondí vistiéndome rápidamente intentando mantener una velocidad humana- Creo que es su novia y piensa que se lo quiero quitar.

-Es Lebana Reedgood, algo así como la topmodel- Me explico Tina – No es problemática que yo sepa, pero no la culparas por sentir celos de ti ¿no? Supongo que eres la primera que podría ser una competencia para ella.

-Supongo…-Respondí un poco desanimada- Igual no quiero tener problemas con ella, ni con nadie.- Añadí terminando de guardar mis cosas en la valija.

-No creo que debas preocuparte, simplemente no te acerques a Rice- Respondió mi amiga y se encogió de hombros, para mi sorpresa al salir de los vestidores el chico al que debía evitar me esperaba.

-Nessie…- Cuando pronuncio mi nombre se le notaba un poco inseguro, debí poner mala cara porque avergonzado estiro el brazo sin mirarme- Se te callo esto en el entrenamiento.

Recibí lo que me ofrecía y se retiro antes de que pudiera darle las gracias, mire el objeto y resulto ser un afiche de un cantante jazz incrustado en un botón.

-No es mío- Murmure viendo el prendedor.

-Es mío- Indico Tina y tomo el botón para después ponerlo en su bolsa- Se cae todo el rato, supongo que se te engancho a la ropa en el vestidor.-Cuando termino de hablar se encogió de hombros y me sonrió, caminamos a la cafetería platicando sobre las películas que rentaríamos para el fin de semana.

Al final del periodo escolar me despedí de Tina y me encamine hacia la tienda de artículos deportivos que mi amiga me indico, era un local con aspecto de cabaña, al entrar me dirigí hacia la zona de accesorios de ciclismo y deportes extremos, estaba decidiendo cuando daría la finta de ser seguro sin estorbarme demasiado cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

-¿Así que te gustan los riesgo…?- Me gire para encarar al hombre que me hablaba, me tope con un joven como de veinticinco años, rubio y de mirada jovial.

-Algo así, necesito protecciones para andar en moto- Explique simplemente y seguí a lo mío.

-No te había visto antes- insistió el chico- soy Mike, mi familia es la dueña, así que si necesitas algo estoy para servirte.

-soy Nessie- Respondí extendiendo la mano para estrechar la suya logrando que me viera demasiado entusiasmado- Acabo de llegar a vivir a Forks con mi prima Bella y su esposo Edward, y estoy bien gracias, creo que ya encontré lo que buscaba.

-Wow… eres pariente de Bella, que bien ¿ósea que ya volvieron?- Me pregunto el chico sacudiendo un poco su cabello en puntas, me sorprendió que hablara de un modo tan familiar de mamá.

-Sí, mi madre y el tío Charlie son hermanos- Le conteste y el sonrió como si se hubiera sacado la lotería.

-No se diga mas, permíteme llevar esto a la caja por ti, si gustas te lo puedo llevar a casa, tiene mucho que no a saludo a tu prima, solíamos ser excelentes amigos- El tono que uso me irrito un poco sin saber porque, parecía como si mamá y el hubieran sido más que excelentes amigos.

-No es necesario Mike- Respondí controlando el mal genio.

-No te preocupes, después me lo pagas con una cena- añadió guiñándome un ojo y caminando hacia la caja registradora.

Estupefacta lo seguí sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan duro de mollera?. Al final accedió a permitirme a llevar yo misma las cosas, diciéndole que las estrenaría en ese momento, me interrogo un poco y nos despedimos, el con una sonrisa enorme, y yo molesta aun pensando que mi madre y el salían.

Al llegar a casa del abuelo este mi miro satisfecho y mis padres me murmuraron que le tuviera paciencia, cuando vi a mi madre recordé lo que paso en la tienda con esa tan Mike Newton mi padre empezó a reír sin control, cuando mi madre y abuelos le preguntaron qué era lo que ocurría, el se limito a responder que no cabía duda que de tal palo tal astilla, mientras nos abrazaba a mamá y a mí de forma cariñosa.

Por la noche Jake fue a casa de los abuelos Cullen y juntos hicimos los deberes del instituto, era maravilloso realizar cosas tan sencillas con el, cuando terminamos empezamos a ver un poco de televisión y el me conto como le iba en la Push, me contó que temía sentirse idiota por retomar la escuela después de seis años, pero que al final solo era un año de espera y además le había tocado con Seth que era más chico que él, así que no estaba del todo solo.

Una punzada molesta me aguijoneo el estomago cuando me conto como Leah lo había recibido con comida casera, pero deseche el pensamiento alegando que era su amiga antes incluso de que yo naciera.

-Nessie, ya es tarde, Jake debería ir a casa…- Escuche el suave murmullo de mamá y asentí a adormilada, volviéndome a acomodar.

-Para eso debes soltarlo cariño- Insistió ella ahora con un tono divertido, abrí los ojos a regañadientes y me di cuenta que no estaba acurrucada en el sofá sino sobre Jacob, quien también parecía estar profundamente dormido, con algo de vergüenza me levante y ayude a mamá a despertarlo, el se levanto como si nada y se despidió de nosotras con un breve abrazo, para después desaparecer en el bosque, todo era como siempre, entones ¿Por qué mi estomago no se estaba quiero?

Mi madre me abrazo como adivinándome el pensamiento y se retiro hacia la cabaña, yo la seguí caminando lentamente, pensando en que aunque muchas cosas seguían iguales, algo sin duda había cambiado en mi al llegar a Forks.

.

.

.

* * *

_¿Someone?_


	4. Cristal empañado

******Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje conocido me pertenece, escribo por simple placer y sin fines ni esperanza de lucro.

* * *

**"La excepción a la regla"**

**By:** GinnA Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap. 4 "Cristal empañado"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Por favor Bella, hazlo por Charlie, hazlo por mi…_

_-Tengo que hacerlo Jacob_

_-No, no tienes, puedes quedarte y ser feliz aquí, junto a mí._

_-Muy tarde…_

_._

_._

_._

-Noooo ¿de verdad fueron así de dramáticos?- Después de formular la pregunta disfrute viendo a mi madre entornando los ojos y a Jake reír con una expresión que me dejo tonta por algunos segundos.

-Como que siempre se les dio bien la actuación a estos tres- Intervino el tío Emmett mientras le lanzaba un cojín a mi padre, quien rodeaba a mamá con el brazo en esa forma tan melosa característica suya.

La tía Alice procedió a hacer falsas arcadas mientras el tío Jasper le aplaudía la gracia. Sentí mis mejillas encenderse cuando toda la familia poso sus ojos en mi mientras contestaba mi móvil, ni siquiera baje la voz ya que no había ni un oído humano presente.

-¿Diga?- Al otro lado de la línea suspiraron y después escuche una dubitativa voz masculina.

-¿Nessie?- Mi padre y Jacob se inclinaron hacia mí casi de manera imperceptible y me levante para tener mayor privacidad aunque era inútil.

-Si, ella habla ¿Quién es? – Pregunte curiosa y algo mosqueada por la actitud cotilla de todos los presentes.

-Soy Sam, del instituto, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a la playa este fin de semana…- Tarde un momento en procesar todo, nunca me habían invitado a salir antes, Sam interpreto mi silencio como un rechazo y comenzó a disculparse ante la mirada divertida de mis tíos, padre y Jake, esto me irrito.

-No es que no quiera, lo que pasa es que el viernes quede con Tina en mi casa, y el sábado por la tarde voy a acompañar a una amiga a Seattle.- Explique

-Podrías invitar a Tina, vendrán los chicos también- Me contesto Sam inmediatamente un poco más animado.

-Excelente, yo le comento a Tina y hablamos mañana- Concluí y me despedí satisfecha de los rostros estupefactos de los presentes. La abuela Esme interrumpió la avalancha de preguntas alegando que necesitaba ayuda con su proyecto de remodelación, pero no se me paso por alto la mirada penetrante de Jacob sobre mí, y la divertida de mi madre sobre él.

A la mañana siguiente no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, jamás ningún chico me había pedido una cita, y aunque sería un grupo, sería la primera, no había pensado en novios, pero Sam era agradable y me gustaba la idea de conocerlo mejor, se supone que así debían ser las cosas de adolescentes ¿no? Me subí a la moto decidida y cuando llegue a la escuela me tranquilizo ver a Tina quien emocionada me pidió una explicación del texto que le mande la noche anterior para invitarla a la salida grupal.

-Te lo dije…- Murmuro mi amiga con suficiencia apenas termine el relato- El es solo el primero, ahí parece venir el segundo- Agrego señalando con la mirada a Nathan quien estaba recargado en mi casillero, al notar que lo habíamos visto se enderezo nervioso y acorto la distancia.

-Buenos días Nessie-Saludo cohibido mirando mi broche del pelo- Hola…-Añadió al notar a Tina, esta le sonrió enigmáticamente y se alejo un poco.

-Buenos días- Respondí algo seca, el recuerdo de Lebana estaba fresco, me molestaba que un chico con novia me buscara, aunque fuera un chico agradable.

-Los azulejos vienen a Forks el 23, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a verlos conmigo- Me pregunto causándome un gran desconcierto.

-¿Azulejos? –Pregunte en un murmullo.

-El broche- Intervino Tina rodando los ojos y mostrándome su mochila- Están de gira y vendrán a Forks porque un integrante es de aquí.

-¿También te gustan? –Cuestiono Nathan mirando a Tina y sonriendo animado.

-En especial su ultimo material "Alas grises" sigue haciéndome llorar como bebé- Respondió ella logrando que el chico asintiera en reconocimiento.

-¿Entonces es una cita?- Volvió a preguntarme el muy alegre y yo mire a Tina quien me suplicada con la mirada que aceptara.

-Supongo que nos veremos ahí- Respondí rindiéndome mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Tina quien asentía entusiasmada.

-Excelente, las veo luego chicas- Se despidió el sin amedrentarse por mi actitud semi hostil.

-Bueno, para ser un tío popular tiene buen gusto- Comento Tina logrando que la mirara intrigada.- Vale, perdón por obligarte, pero siempre me pregunte que sería salir con un chico así, y ahora la oportunidad se presenta con mi grupo favorito, aunque sea como tu chaperona me encantaría ir…- Suplico mi amiga y sus rizos rubios se arremolinaron sobre su rostros logrando que pareciera un cachorrito desahuciado.

-Bien… pero más te vale que sean buenos- Le respondí y juntas avanzamos a nuestra siguiente clase muy sonrientes, al menos hasta que entramos al salón y Lebana Reedgood nos recibió con murmullos cargados de cizaña, si que volaban las noticias en Forks.

Durante la clase tuve que soportar sus miradas molestas y el sentimiento de culpa, después de todo, podría parecer que le estaba dando el lote a Nathan ¿sería muy tarde para cancelar? El timbre me saco de mis divagaciones, Tina animada se acerco a mí y juntas fuimos hasta su auto en el que nos iríamos a casa para nuestro fin de semana de chicas.

-¿Qué pasa con tu moto?-Me pregunto mi amiga.

-Tranquila, un amigo me hará el favor de venir por ella- Le respondí despreocupada, le marcaría a Jacob mas tarde.

Al subir a su auto encendió la radio y juntas cantamos una canción de The Killers a todo pulmón hasta que llegamos al sendero de a casa de los abuelos.

-Bienvenidas- Murmuro la abuela Esme nadamas entramos, Tina se quedo viendo todo sorprendida y pude notar su sonrojo cuando el tío Jasper y Emmett llegaron a saludar.

-¿Dónde están Rose y Alice?- Pregunte extrañada, pensé que serían las primeras en recibirnos.

-Salieron a hacer compras de último minuto- Respondió la abuela y risueña nos llevo a Tina y a mi hacia la cocina donde nos atiborro de comida, mi amiga estaba encantada con la atención y yo feliz de tenerla ahí. Después de comer subimos al antiguo estudio del abuelo y ambas nos quedamos maravilladas con mi nuevo cuarto de invitados.

-Me encanta esa decoración- Exclamo Tina admirando el papel que adornaba las paredes en elegantes grecas etéreas de color dorado.

-Gracias, Alice estudio diseño de interiores, ella y Esme disfrutan arreglando la casa- Explique y me senté en una de las hermosas camas mientras Tina se acomodaba en la otra.

-Dijiste que no tenias novio…-Murmuro Tina en tono juguetón mientras tomaba una foto que estaba sobre lo cómoda entre las camas, la mire extrañada y luego empecé a tartamudear mientras intentaba explicarle mi relación con Jake.

-Con que amigos de la infancia…- Exclamo mi amiga con un tono evidente de no te creo nada pero lo dejo estar y seguimos la velada conversando de cine y música.

-¡Llegaron los refuerzos!-Exclamo la alegre voz de la tía Alice mientras ella y Rose ingresaban en la habitación cargadas de bolsas de compras.

-Como es la primera vez que Nessie trae a alguien decidimos cubrir todos los flancos- Puntualizo Rosalie mientras sacaba cremas y chucherías de las bolsas, acompañadas de cosméticos y artículos varios.

-No es como si pudiera traer a mucha gente cuando solo llevo unas semanas…- Murmure viendo significativamente a mis tías logrando que estas cayeran en la cuenta.

-Es verdad- Exclamo la tía Alice risueña quitándole importancia mientras tomaba una revista- Y bien ¿ya nos ponemos las pijamas? Me muero por saber cuál es mi piedra de la suerte según mi signo.

Tina y yo reímos ante la ocurrencia y obedientes nos pusimos las pijamas que Rose nos extendió aun en las bolsas, al salir del baño mi rubia amiga se miraba avergonzada pero encantada con su hermoso camisón de seda verde, yo por mi parte disfrute de la sensación de pasar una noche tan entretenida con mi nueva mejor amiga y mis dos tías favoritas.

Por la mañana fue complicado levantarme, estaba teniendo un sueño muy vivo de Italia, Jake y yo nos encontrábamos nadando en una hermosa playa, mi apariencia era de una niña de seis años, aunque solo tenía tres en ese entonces, recuerdo haber disfrutado del clima fresco y la arena suave bajo mis pies, junto con la risa de Jake que me llevaba de caballito por todos lados y me dejaba comprar cantidades insanas de golosinas para molestia de mis padres y abuelo quienes se preocupaban mucho por mi alimentación. A regañadientes me interne en la ducha y mientras mi mente se despejaba con el agua empecé a animarme, en unas horas estaría en mi primera cita, no sabía que esperar, definitivamente no lo que me encontré al salir del baño.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Cuestione desconcertada al toparme a Tina sometida por la tía Alice quien peinaba su rizado cabello en una elegante y dulce trenza francesa.

-Las vamos a preparar para tu primera cita- Explico Rose mirándome orgullosa y demasiado feliz para mi gusto.

-No es necesario chicas…-Me pareció extraño llamar así a mis tías, pero ya me haría a la idea.

-Venga, no seas tonta y hagamos a ese Sam el chico más afortunado de Forks- al decir Alice esto logro que me sonroja y las tres féminas presentes parlotearon alegres mientras yo trataba de calmar mi estomago, al bajar a desayunar la familia en pleno me esperaba.

-Jake dejo tu moto en la cochera- Me informo mamá mientras fingía beber una taza de café.

-Gracias- Respondí simplemente y por alguna razón me sentía decepcionada, era un día importante para mí y Jacob no estaba ahí para desearme suerte.

Desayunamos apresuradas y esperamos a Sam y los demás invitados a que pasaran por nosotras según lo acordado. Supe que estaban en casa pues mi padre se levanto de frente el televisor y abrió la puerta, dejando a un sorprendido Sam con la mano extendida a punto de tocar.

-Bue…Buenos días ¿señor?..-Dudo el chico acomodándose el cabello torpemente, traía puesta una camisa a cuadros simple que le realzaba el verde de sus ojos y una sudadera de Star Wars.

-Dime Edward- Respondió mi padre extendiéndole la mano que Sam estrecho torpemente, no vi que reaccionara al frio y entonces entendí el por qué de las tazas de café caliente, mi amigo entro a la casa y saludo nervioso a todos los presentes, después me volteo a ver suplicante y yo procedí a despedirme.

Al llegar a su camioneta abrió la puerta de adelante y me indico que entrara, me sonroje por esa muestra de galantería y pude escuchar con mi súper oído de medio vampira como la tía Alice, Rose, mamá y la abuela suspiraban y el tío Emmett decía-_ ¡Bah! Que nerd-._

Dentro del vehículo estaban Kevin, Jason, dos chicas que no identifique y Nathan. Me quede sorprendida al verle y él me sonrió de una forma que no pude identificar, me sentí abochornada, de seguro pensaba que iba aceptando citas grupales de todo aquel que me invitara. De camino a la playa Tina empezó a conversar con las otras dos chicas pero se aburrió enseguida y empezó a ver a Nathan de reojo, mi intención no era espiarla, pero estaba realmente aburrida e incómoda, Sam intento hacer platica, pero estaba tan nervioso que después de balbucear sin sentido un rato se quedo viendo el camino fijamente mientras manejaba y los demás conversaban de cosas de Forks que yo desconocía.

-¿Les parece bien montar ahí las carpas?-Pregunto Kevin desperezándose y ayudando a bajar a las otras chicas.

-Yo creo que deberíamos ponernos mejor ahí- Señale hacia una meseta que estaba a medio kilometro. –La vista desde ahí es preciosa, y cuando suba la marea no nos tendremos que mover- Indique para sorpresa de todos.

-Pensé que era tu primera vez aquí- Murmuro Sam sorprendido y un poco desilusionado, creo que quería lucirse con esa salida.

-Es que mi mejor amigo es de aquí, eh venido a la Push unas cuantas veces antes- Explique para salir del ruedo y parecieron quedar satisfechos. Jason se ofreció a conducir la camioneta hasta la meseta y Sam aprovecho para caminar cogiéndome del brazo hasta ese lugar, los demás nos seguían murmurando detrás de nosotros, aunque yo escuchaba todo.

Estábamos jugando un juego de cartas cuando sentí un vuelco en el estomago, gire sobresaltada y vi acercarse hacia nosotros a Jacob junto a Quil, Embri y Paul, este ultimo corrió a saludarme efusivamente y yo le respondí saliendo un poco tarde de mi asombro, las otras tres chicas del grupo miraron con ojos entornados a mis amigos, los cuatro andaban sin camisa, dejando sus tonificados torsos morenos lucir en su máximo esplendor, por alguna razón extraña sentí impulsos asesinos cuando Tina y Sarah, una chica pecosa y simplona que hasta hace poco estaba prensada de Kevin, miraron con la boca ligeramente abierta a Jacob.

-Nessie-Saludo Jacob simplemente torciendo la boca en una sonrisa soberbia al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos logrando que Sarah y Jessica su amiguita murmuraran excitadas.- ¿No nos presentas a tus amigos?-Cuestiono mirando fijamente a Sam quien se pego un poco más a mí.

-Claro, únanse a la diversión- Exclame de una forma que hasta a mi me sonó falsa, y des pues de las presentaciones pertinentes nos pusimos a seguir con el juego de cartas, paso una hora antes de que me pudiera sentir cómoda de nuevo, sin notarlo termine hablando con Jake de la vez que incendie el mantel favorito de la abuela Esme cuando lo convencí de preparar un pastel de cumpleaños para mi conejo de felpa. La fuerte y honesta carcajada de Jake me tenía atrapada, hasta que escuche la voz de Tina desde el otro lado de la mesita.

-Si de verdad te gusta deberás ser más directo…- Discretamente me fije con quien hablaba y para mi sorpresa me tope que era Nathan, quien miro sus manos antes de responderle abatido.

-Está bien… Cuando Jason me invito a venir dude en aceptar, ya sabes, aunque somos primos no nos llevamos mucho, pero menciono que vendría Nessie y me apunte, después cuando pasamos por ustedes y Sam nos pudio ayuda para que estuvieran un tiempo a solas, contemple la posibilidad de que él fuera mi competencia…- Explico el mirando un naipe pensativo- Pero somos unos tontos ¿sabes? Desde el principio habíamos perdido… Ella solo acepto salir con nosotros en grupo, eso debió prender las alarmas sin duda, y ahora todo se confirma con su supuesto amigo.

Jacob bufo y sorprendió a Nathan quien se encontró conmigo mirándolo directamente , dudo que pensara que lo escuche, hablo muy bajo para un oído normal, pero aun así se avergonzó y se dedico a buscar una bebida en la hielera, yo por mi parte me quede pensativa mirando a Jake quien en ese momento golpeaba a Quil en el hombro acusándolo de hacer trampa.

-Ya es tarde y Rachel nos espera…- Exclamo Paul alegremente.

Me despedí de los chicos y al llegar a Sam el dudo entre abrazarme o besarme en la mejilla, al final se decidió por extender su mano y yo la estreche avergonzada, al hacerlo note como el chico mirada a Jake derrotado y sin más subió a su camioneta. Espere a que el vehículo se perdiera de vista para iniciar a andar hacia la residencia Black con mis cuatro amigos Quileutes a mis costados, pensando una y otra vez si era verdad lo que dijo Nathan, y la razón por la que yo no había encontrado aun un novio, no eran mis anormales condiciones de vida, si no porque_ siempre lo había tenido._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Hallo!_**

_Pues aqui de regreso con otro episodio mas, esta vez supere mi limite (seis miserables hojas de word...) y esta un poco mas larguito, creo que quedo algo ambiguo, pero era necesario para sentar presedentes, o eso digo para escusar a mi musa disfuncional. Muchas gracias por el tiempo invertido y quiero dedicar este capitulo a _**Dayi-TsukiyomiNSG, **_realmente empese a escribir este fanfic por la misma razón por la que tu llegaste a el, espero no decepcionarnos a ninguna de las dos._

Hasta la proxima

**_¡Mi reino por un Revew!_**

**_Ginna_**


	5. Campanas de boda

******Disclaimer**: Ningún Cullen o Quileute (al menos en este capitulo) me pertenece, escribo por simple placer y sin fines ni esperanza de lucro.

* * *

**"La excepción a la regla"**

**By**: GinnA Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap. 5 "Campanas de boda"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Estas… hermosa- Al decir esto Paul miraba a su prometida con lagrimas en los ojos, Billy, Jacob, Rebeca y Nessie quizás se hubieran conmovido, ¡SI NO DIJERA LO MISMO CON CADA MALDITO VESTIDO! Llevaban ya cuatro horas y hasta la vendedora quien inicialmente estaba extasiada por el amor que se profesaba la pareja ya estaba harta.

-Vale, bellísima…¿al menos tienes algunos favoritos?- Cuestiono Rebeca mirando a su gemela de forma malhumorada.

-Es que todos son tan lindos…- Nessie se atravesó entre las hermanas antes de que la novia resultara lesionada y Jacob se limito a mirar a su padre suplicante, Billy simplemente se encogió de hombros y murmuro que solo sería una vez en la vida así que aguantara…

-Venga chicos por favor… decídanse de una vez -Suplico la madre de Paul quien regresaba del sanitario- A este paso tendremos que escoger también el vestido de Nessie.

Me tense de inmediato y me sorprendió que todos los presentes se empezaran a reír, yo no le encontraba la gracia.- Lo más seguro es que Alice nos ahorre ese tormento- Intervino Jacob de forma casual causando una mirada severa de parte de Billy y que sus hermanas murmuraran lo afortunada que era yo por tener una tía así, por mi parte me quede helada, la forma en que Jake dijo ese "nos" me dejo de una pieza, y una sensación de vértigo me invadió. Nadie pareció notar mi turbación.

Al final Rachel se decidió por un hermoso vestido de gasa sencillo muy para una boda en la playa y todos abandonamos la tienda felices.

-Llevaremos a papá a casa- Comento Rebeca señalando a la madre Paul, nos despedimos y subí junto a Jake a su moto, los novios usaron lo mía, juntos nos encaminamos al cine más popular de Seattle, estaba por estrenarse una película de _Johnny Depp_ y como era mi actor favorito Jacob se resigno a su destino e invito a su hermana y amigo a acompañarnos. De camino al cine intente entender mis emociones, yo ya había viajado muchas veces pegada a Jake, hasta lo había montado literalmente en forma de lobo ¿entonces por que sentía que esa vez era diferente? Su piel de licántropo irradiaba un calor tan embriagante que me sentía hasta mareada, y sin embargo no quería soltarme, aunque no era probable que me cayera.

Al llegar al cine nos formamos y me entretuve fascina en apreciar las reacciones que Paul y Jacob tenían en las chicas del cine, cierta satisfacción me invadió al notar que a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. En la fila de dulcería un apuesto chico que atendía me miraba coqueto mientras pedía mi orden, por un acto involuntario y que hasta ahora no logro explicarme, extendí mi mano y tome de la de Jacob, el al principio no pareció notarlo, y guiada por la curiosidad, entrelace mis dedos con los suyos en vez de solo tomar su mano. Mi corazón brinco desbocado al notar su reacción, se sonrojo.

No me cabían dudas, su tersa piel se tiño de un suave color escarlata haciéndolo ver adorable, me cohibí un poco e intente soltarlo, sin embargo el sacudió la cabeza sin mirarme y apretó mas mi mano. Sonreí como tonta viendo nuestras manos entrelazadas y se me escapo una risita al verlo hacer malabares con el paquete que compramos, ambos teníamos un gran apetito. Le ayude tomando una bolsa de palomitas y camine con la cabeza bien alta hacia la sala, ante la mirada divertida de Rachel y Paul.

Durante la película nuestras menos estuvieron unidas en todo momento, sentí un cosquilleo subir por todo mi brazo y asentarse entre mis piernas, era extraño y un tanto perturbador, me avergonzaba pensar que al llegar a casa mi padre pudiera leer lo que estaba pensando y se lo dijera a todo la familia y me hiciera pasar un papelón, en el fondo sabia que esto no sería así, pero igual me preocupe. Por su parte Jacob parecía tallado en madera, su vista no se despegaba de la pantalla e intercalaba un puño de palomitas y un sorbo de soda tras otro. Cuando se encendieron las luces Jacob soltó mi mano y empezó a acercarse a la salida, me quede clavada en mi asiento avergonzada sin saber muy bien porque. Al final suspire y seguí a mis acompañantes, en la moto Jake me esperaba ya acomodado y yo lo imite en silencio, todo el camino a casa de los abuelos Cullen me mantuve pensativa y desconcertada, al llegar al cruce entre la Push y el camino a Forks cambiamos de motos y nos fuimos en la mía, igual todo en silencio.

-¡Que tal las compras!- Escuche el grito de tía Alice apenas llegamos a la casa y me limite a gritar bien sin mucho entusiasmo, una sensación de preocupación por la actitud de Jacob me estaba matando.

-Que pases buena noche…-Murmuro mi amigo sin mirarme directamente y se dio la vuelta hacia el bosque. Las ganas de llorar me atenazaban la garganta así que me limite a despedirme con la mano de forma derrotada. Mire a Jake caminar lentamente, y cuando empezaba a planear como llorar sin que la familia en pleno lo supiera, Jacob corto la distancia entre nosotros de dos zancadas y me beso.

Primero fue un toque de labios delicado, después más animado chupo ligeramente mi labio inferíor y yo abrí torpemente la boca sintiéndome una inútil, el sonrió o eso creo por qué no lo vi y volvió a besarme, esta vez le correspondí chupando sus labios y sentí como todo mi cuerpo se elevaba, unas cosquillas subieron desde mis pies hasta la raíz de mis cabellos y sin darme cuenta empecé a transmitirle a Jake un montón de imágenes de los dos juntos, riendo, durmiendo, comiendo… todas mis memorias favoritas le llegaron gracias a nuestro contacto.

Cuando nos separamos yo estaba azorada y avergonzada por todo lo que él había visto, pero mis temores se disiparon cuando Jacob me abrazo y besando mi frente me susurro- Yo también te quiero – Me sorprendieron sus palabras, hasta ese momento no había podido ponerle un nombre a mis sentimientos, pero así era, le quería, no solo como amigo, no solo como…_novio,_ le quería por entero, por todo lo que había sido para mí y lo que sería a partir de ahora, nada podía mejorar ese nuevo descubrimiento.

En ese momento escuche un cristal romperse y al voltear hacia el ventanal de la casa toda la familia nos miraba boquiabierta.

-mierda…-Susurro Jake con cara de bochorno.

-Y dime perro… ¿Quién besa mejor? Nessie o Bella-Cuestiono Emmett logrando una mirada de desaprobación de parte de todos los presentes.

-¿Es mucho pedir algo de privacidad?-Cuestione yo esperando que me tragara la tierra. A partir de ese momento no puedo evitar fruncir el seño ante el recuerdo de mi primer beso que viene inmediatamente seguido por la imagen de mí, si, prepárense, _novio_, besándose con mi _mamá_.

.

.

.

* * *

_No me pude contener_

:3

_**¿Revew?**_


	6. El camino a seguir

******Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje (al menos en este capitulo) me pertenece, escribo por simple placer y sin fines ni esperanza de lucro.

Nota:** De antemano una disculpa por la demora, recientemente fui promovida en mi trabajo y aunque es algo que me alegra se roba la mayor parte de mi fuerza vital, actualmente estoy escribiendo en todos mis fics, por lo cual quizás tarde un poco pero todos serán atendidos, así que si leen algún otro estén alertas, por ultimo, me gustaría pedirles un favor, visiten mi fanfic "Por que" se que la pareja es rara y quizás haya estado loca al escribir eso, pero realmente me gustaría tener opiniones sobre el, sin mas por el momento, les dejo este pequeño fic y la promesa de que el lunes llega el siguiente sin falta.**

Hasta el lunes

Ein kuss

* * *

**"La excepción a la regla"**

**By:** GinnA Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap. 6 "El camino a seguir"**

* * *

.

.

.

-Nessie, tenemos que hablar- Apenas baje y toda la familia me esperaba atenta, sabía que la paz no duraría mucho, ayer me escabullí argumentando sueño, pero hoy debía ir a la escuela y no tenia alternativa. Resignada me senté a esperar mi desayuno y la temida conversación.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunte intentando alargar lo más posible el punto.

-Sabíamos que este día llegaría, pero esperábamos que durara mas- Empezó papá y toda la familia asintió meditabunda- Se que puede parecerte que todo debe ser así, pero no queremos que te apresures Nessie, si Jake te pide…-En este punto papá se trabo y mi tío Emmett le dio una palmada de apoyo.

-Si me lo pide le diré que si- Respondí tranquilamente, sería absurdo rechazar ser novia de Jake después de ese beso. La reacción de mi familia fue inesperada, todos se escandalizaron y mi madre salió disparada a la puerta diciendo que mataría a Jacob.

-Bella cálmate, ella cree que me refiero a si le pide ser novios-Mi madre reapareció poco después en la cocina y miro a mi padre avergonzada, todos se calmaron y a mí me empezó a doler la cabeza.

-Claro que aceptare ser su novia si él quiere-Reitere yo desconcertada-¿de qué hablaban ustedes?-Todos empezaron a ver a diferentes puntos evitándome y lo entendí.- Ewwww…

Mi reacción de asco pareció calmarlos y me dispuse a irme antes de que se les ocurriera darme la charla, cuando me acerque a la puerta recordé algo dicho por mi padre que me llamo la atención.

-¿Cómo que sabían que este día llegaría?-Cuestione perspicaz, pareció que los agarre desprevenidos pues ninguno supo responder, al final mi padre tomo la palabra.

-Pues si, con eso de que Jacob te imprimo al nacer…

-¿Qué me imprimió qué?-Cuestione sin entender nada.

-¿De verdad no te ah contado nada Jake?-Me pregunto mi mamá pero mirando a papá quien negó sorprendido

-¿Contarme qué?-Insistí, me sonaba que había algo gordo detrás de esto.

-Habla con él, creo que hay algo que debes saber antes de tomar alguna decisión- No entendía nada pero acepte, lo único que quería era salir de una vez.

Al llegar porche pude ver a Jake andar nervioso en círculos, el impulso de correr a sus brazos y repetir el beso de la noche anterior me llego de manera fulminante, sin embargo recordé lo que acababa de hablar con la parte "fría" de mi familia y me contuve.

-Buen día Nessie- Exclamo Jake apenas sentirme.

-Días…-Murmure a la defensiva, el noto mi intranquilidad pues me miro interrogativo.

-Vámonos, acá no se puede hablar- Le respondí simplemente montándome en la moto y el asintió de inmediato, anduve hacia el instituto pensando como plantearlo, al final decidí que lo mejor sería esperar hasta en la tarde. Cuando llegamos al cruce Jacob me miro con tristeza como cada que nos separábamos y yo no pude evitar sentir lo mismo, hasta el día de hoy no había notado cuan natural era tener a Jake conmigo, me asuste un poco por depender tanto de alguien, intente ahuyentar eso de mi mente sin éxito, al final del día solo conseguí que Tina se molestara por mi poca atención y una migraña…

-Creo que no podemos postergar mas esta charla ¿no?- Me cuestiono Jacob nervioso.

-¿Qué es eso de que me imprimiste?-Le solté sin anestesia.

-Er…. Es imprimación, no imprimir…-Me corrigió distraído- Es algo así como el amor a primera vista, no solo de pareja, toda clase de amor…. Te juro que yo nunca te vi de otra manera que no fuera como una bebe a la que cuidar hasta…

-¿hasta ayer?-Cuestione mirándolo fijamente.

-Bueno… mas bien, desde que ese estúpido de tu escuela empezó a seguirte…-Gruño por lo bajo y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Entonces…¿Esto es la imprimación?-Cuestione poniendo su mano sobre mi corazón para que notara que tan rápido latía.

Jacob no me respondió, simplemente tomo mi mano la puso sobre el suyo, y lo entendí, en realidad me importaba un comino si era el destino o no, había escuchado demasiadas veces la historia de mis padres como para cometer sus mismos errores, así que abrase a Jacob y disfrute de esa cercanía, la verdad es que por más que lo pensaba, ese cambio me seguía pareciendo natural, como si simplemente fuéramos avanzando mas por un sendero ya construido, todo eran tan simple y pleno que no me resistí. Intente besarlo pero él se alejo nervioso.

-Sé que es tonto, pero me gustaría a que alcanzaras la edad humana legal…-Balbuceo Jacob apenado- Físicamente pareces de dieciséis pero apenas tienes los seis, así que…. Mantengámonos en lo platónico ¿si?

La verdad me molesto que fuera tan borde, pero acepte a regañadientes ¿Qué acaso las Cullen estábamos destinadas a hombres difíciles? Pensé recordando a mi madre, después me gire decidida y bese a Jacob en la mejilla deslizando lentamente a su oreja la cual mordí juguetona, quizás estuviera obligada a aceptar esperar por Jacob, pero por mi nombre que no se la pondría fácil.


End file.
